Talk:Miaya Gekkogahara
Mecha-Miaya vs. camera eye There is very little evidence to support the theory that Miaya has an artificial eye vs her being a robot. Towards the end of episode 4, Monaca mentions that "it's not working" and that "she needs to reboot it." The official site also mentions on Monaca's character page that she's participating in the Killing Game on Miaya's behalf. Combine this with the fact that Miaya was unresponsive after being kicked by Juzo, it is very heavily implied that that she's an android controlled by Monaca. On the other hand, there isn't much to suggest that she's a real person with an artificial eye, and Occam's razor tells me to go with the suggestion with more evidence supporting it. If there is evidence supporting the camera eye from an official source, re-add it with a citation. Sonictrey (talk) 04:22, August 2, 2016 (UTC) There's next to no evidence supporting the theory of a Robot-Gekkogahara either, all we know is that she has an artificial/robotic eye. - Her being unresponsive after Juzo's kick easily supports her being unconscious as it was a direct blow from the strongest raw-power character (left alive) in the episodes to date. - Until the next episode, you should hold off on saying "She's a robot" and putting it down in the wiki as fact since all the evidence we have is one robotic eye to date. - Stating she is a robot, like you did in the wikis, will lead to misconceptions before we have the facts and, as I've said a couple times now, the only fact we have is that Gekkogahara has a robotic eye. Whether or not she is a robot is yet to be confirmed, but her robotic eye is a fact. UnluckyKarma (talk) 12:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) While it hasn't been explicitly stated in the anime, what we do know at the moment points towards Miaya being a robot, and the general consensus in the fandom at the moment is that she is one. Not to mention her being a robot explains many of the inconsistencies with her character (for example, her being oddly skilled with electronics, something Monaca was said to be good at). Remember that Aoi was listed as dead after episode 2 aired after we saw her with what looked like a knife in her chest and blood around her, even though she turned out to be fine. While it is possible she's not a robot, all current evidence points to her being one, and most people agree she is one. If she turns out to not be a robot later or Kodaka states that she isn't, then it can changed, but until then it should reflect the general belief. Sonictrey (talk) 19:14, August 2, 2016 (UTC) While I get your point, I do disagree and agree with it. - I personally don't believe it should be placed, but as you said: The majority of the fandom have sort-of defaulted to think she's a robot even though there are more logical explanations. - I still don't believe it should be marked as her being a robot, but I'll trust your judgement on this one. - The main thing I disagree with though is the the Gekko-Bot theory explains her being good with technology as I assumed that before learning more about Miaya from the Anime as she was one of the Neo-World Project workers, which I believed to be common sense. - But yeah, I get your point and over-all agree with it lest the Fandom gets enraged at people stating it's not a fact when it's the common idealogy. UnluckyKarma (talk) 19:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Listen, why don't we just say FOR NOW that she has an artificial left eye, and wait for next week? We need SOLID evidence to support the robot theory, kay? Now let's try not to start some kind of stupid edit war and cause more problems. (Singsweet23 (talk) 16:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC)) Split pages Why don't we split the pages of the human and puppet just like Chiaki Nanami's pages? (Singsweet23 (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) Monaka Is it confirmed that the one who killed the real Gekkougahara is Monaka? H O P E (talk) 23:32, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Episode 7 confirmed that Monaca did kill her. Sonictrey (talk) 14:29, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Image issue So, while I totally get why the image used in the infobox is there, it's really kind of not a good things to have a character's actual death image as the first thing you see landing on the page since someone might land her by mistake not knowing she's dead. I suggest using the standard character art and choose something else for the robot version.Vernanonix (talk) 20:34, September 5, 2016 (UTC) People should have known that Wikia is the place where you can't avoid spoilers. We will not replace the real version of Gekkougahara with the robot version because it might confused some readers as well. H O P E (talk) 08:30, September 6, 2016 (UTC)